Opposites Attract
by jazziejam
Summary: Kyoko Toshino and Yui Funami meet the dark Sunako Nakahara a romance ensues filled with action, adventure and comedy. I wrote this story in honor of my boyfriend who is the male Kyoko Toshino and I am Sunako Nakahara. Now some of these events have happened in our awesome time together
1. Prolouge

Sunako ran to her homeroom as fast as she could. If she didn't the dazzling creatures would pester her. Just this morning she was rudly awoken by Kyohei at 12 in the morning because he was hungry and too inconsiderate to settle for a bag of chips or ramen. No, He demanded shrimp Tempura* with miso soup. As Sunako was falling asleep after that incident Ranmaru came home and decided to make love with his girl friend very loudly so that kept Sunako up.

When Sunako got to her home room all the other class mates were muttering about a new student.  
"I hope it's another guy as hot as Kyohei." One girl said.  
"and as Smart as Takenaga." another girl chiped in  
"He's gotta have Ranmaru's ability to love everyone with Yuki's sweetness." a friend of the first two girls chipped in. and then the three of them sighed in agreement.  
Sunako moaned. She hated these groupies and they hated her she could tell by the daggers that were stared into her on a daily bases just for living with those four.  
"SUNAKOOO!" A cheerful voice resonated through the room. It was Noi. The beautiful girl who was Takenaga's girlfriend and also Sunako's best friend.  
"Morning Noi." Sunako greeted.  
Noi saw Sunako's apperance and screamed.  
"Sunako! Are you okay? What happened to you?"  
"Kyohei decided that midnight would be a good time to eat shrimp and Ranmaru decided that midnight was also a good time to bring a girl home."  
"Those men are despicable! Don't worry Sunako I will give them a good talking to!"  
"Don't worry about it Noi."  
The Teacher stepped to the front of the class and cleared her throat sitting beside her were two girls. One had long blonde hair with a bow in it and mischievous blue eyes. The Second one had short black hair and brown eyes that looked bored.  
"Class." The teacher announced, "I would like to Introduce Kyoko Toshino and Yui Funami. Why don't you two introduce yourselves to the class and sum yourselves up in one word?"  
The dark haired girl rose from her seat and bowed.  
"My name is Yui Funami." Yui introduced, "and I am serious."  
As soon as Yui sat down,the blonde haired girl jumped up from her seat.  
"I am Kyoko Toshino! If I could describe my self in one word it would be 'Otaku' I love anime!" Kyoko anounced. Then she pointed to Sunako.  
"You there!" Kyoko shouted, "What's your name?"  
Sunako stood up hoping she wasn't making a fool of herself.  
"My name is Sunako Nakahara."  
"Nice to meet you Sunako chan! We are going to be great friends!"  
Kyoko sat down and Sunako stood there confused. Who was this girl this Kyoko Toshino?


	2. Chapter 1: Unlikely friends

Kyoko skipped to the seat right next to the girl who introduced herself as Sunako Nakahara. This girl had long black hair and purple eyes and almost everyone in the class was avoiding her to the best to their abilities except for one girl with long red hair and green eyes. Before Kyoko could sit down Yui pulled her aside.  
"Kyoko," Yui whispered, "Why do you want to sit with this girl? She's scary."  
"You think she's scary Yui chan?" Kyoko announced as yui flinced, "I think she's pretty and cool."  
The room suddenly filled with murmers.  
"How can anyone other than Noi say that?"  
"Sunako? Pretty? Please!"  
"How can Toshino san not find Nakahara scary?"  
Kyoko sat down and Yui sat down in the desk beside her. After class Kyoko felt a tap on her shoulder it was the red head girl.  
"Hi." she said, "I'm Noi Kasahara. I'm glad you are trying to make friends with Sunako Kyoko!"  
"It's awesome to meet you Noi! I hope we can all be friends together."  
"To..." Sunako muttered.  
"To?" Yui asked.  
"To bright!"  
Blood squirted out of Sunako's nose all over her desk.  
"Sunako!" Kyoko screamed.  
"Oh...god." Yui muttered while looking away. "Too... much blood... I'm... going to be sick."  
"Don't worry." Noi assured, "This happens a lot."  
"That's concerning." Kyoko said.  
"Well if this killed me I wouldn't be able to live with those four."  
"Those four?"  
"You don't know?" Noi asked shocked, "Sunako lives in her aunt's mansion with the four most popular boys in the school."  
"What boys are these again?" Kyoko asked.  
"Let us say nay." An unfamiliar voice.  
"Only our princess nay." a diffrent voice chipped in.  
"Kyohei and Takenaga nay." a third voice continued  
"Lets not forget Yuki and Ranmaru nay." a fourth voice ended.  
Kyoko and Yui turned around while Noi hit her head with her desk. The voices belonged to four girls one girl had short blue curly hair in pigtails with a blue headband the second girl had long pink curly hair that was done and that was decorated with one red bow simalar to Kyoko's. The Third girl had straight blonde hair and a black bow and the final girl had long dirty blonde hair with a white loli bandana in it.  
"Who are you?" Yui asked.  
"WE are the Goth Loli sisters nay." they all said in unison and then started chanting goth goth loli loli.  
Kyoko felt her hands grabbed she looked and saw Sunako was holding them.  
"You knew nothing about Kyohei, Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki. I am honored to be your friend.


	3. Chapter 2: The Amusement Club

"Sunako you should join the amusement club!"  
Sunako looked up at Kyoko Toshino. The odd eccentric energetic girl who had become her friend over the course of the two months.  
"The Amusment club?" Sunako asked. "Our school doesn't have one."  
"Of course not! Yui and I formed it at our old school!"  
"I'm not inteterested."  
"Boooo."  
"Actually," Yui chipped in, "The Amusement club is really laid back and we all just relax and do what we feel like."  
Sunako looked down at her homework. English, Socials and Japanese. She knew as soon as she got home Kyohei would demand food and Takenaga would nag her about her work and she would end up not being able to do it again.  
"If that's the case I'll join."  
"YAY!" Kyoko cheered as she glomped Sunako, "You are the best Sunako!"  
Sunako felt her cheeks go red and she couldn't help but smile.

After school ended for the day Sunako followed Yui and Kyoko to a Japanese style building by a pond. After they went inside Sunako saw two girls sitting at a Kotatsu. One had bright blue eyes and pink pigtails and the second one had short red hair that was tied to the side of her head in red buns*.  
"Hello everyone!" Kyoko shouted.  
"YUI SEMPAI!" The pink hair girl screamed as she ran towards Yui to embrace her.  
"Hello Chinatsu."Yui said calmly as the girl called Chinatsu hugged her.  
"Hey Chinatsu." Kyoko said. Something about Kyoko's tone worried Sunako. Did Kyoko love Chinatsu? So what if she did? Who Kyoko loved was none of Sunako's business. Although if Kyoko did love Chinatsu then she had to watch Chinatsu love Yui and it would be like that time long ago when Sunako was still in middle school. "I hate ugly girls." Those words would haunt Sunako until she died. Sunako looked up when she heard a scream. Chinatsu was trembling and muttering "Ghost" over and over.  
"Chinatsu!" Kyoko scolded, "That isn't a nice thing to say about my friend! Her name is Sunako Nakahra and she's very human!"  
"A-A-Are you sure that's a person?" The red haired girl wimpered.  
"Yes Akari." Yui said, "She's a person. This is Akari Azaka and the one who screamed is Chinatsu Yoshikawa."  
"Nice to meet you both." Sunako said while bowing.  
It took all the time for Sunako to do her home work for Akari and Chinatsu to get used to her.  
"Wow Sunako!" Kyoko exclaimed, "You're really smart."  
"Thank you." Sunako said.  
"Can I please copy your homework?"  
Sunako handed Kyoko her work and then Kyoko got up and bowed on the floor.  
"Sunako sama. All hail Sunako sama."  
Sunako blushed.  
"Sunako san." Akari said, "You are really kind. Do you always let Kyoko see your home work?"  
"Yeah." Sunako said, "Only because Yui won't."  
"Tough love." Yui Muttered.  
The peace was inturrupted when a girl with a girl with long purple hair slammed the door open while shouting "KYOKO TOSHINO!" and then screamed because Sunako scared her.  
After the newcomer realized Sunako wasn't a ghost she bowed.  
"Sunako Nakahara, I appologize." She appologized, "My name is Ayano Suguria."  
"It's okay." Sunako said. "This happens all the time.

After the club ended Sunako and Kyoko walked Yui, Chinatsu and Akari home.  
"Where is your house?" Sunako asked Kyoko.  
"The opposite direction but I don't want to go home."  
"Why not?"  
"I want to play some more!"  
"I don't want to go home either."  
"Oh? You want to play more as well Sunako?"  
"It's not that. I live with the four most dazzling boys in the school but they are also the largest pain in my ass."  
"I know how to solve that! You can come stay over at my house! Come on! Right now!"  
"Now? But I don't have extra clothes or a toothbrush."  
"No problem! You can use mine and I can lend you clothes!"  
Kyoko grabbed Sunako's hand and started running. Sunako just saw Kyoko as a friend, but even so why did she feel so happy right now?


	4. Chapter 3: Sunako Stays the Night

Kyoko dragged Sunako into her house her parents were on vacation so she was glad that Sunako was willing to stay over.  
"Welcome Sunako chan!" Kyoko shouted with a beaming smile.  
"Thank you."  
When Sunako took her shoes off Kyoko grabbed her hand.  
"Come on Sunako I have something for you." Kyoko announced  
"For me?"  
"Yeah! Come on!"  
Kyoko blushed when she felt Sunako hold back. She was okay with her sexuality but the last thing she wanted was to fall in love with Sunako and have Sunako hurt her.

Kyoko's first love was Chinatsu but Chinatsu was in love with Yui. Kyoko confessed to Chinatsu the night before she transfered schools but Chinatsu said: "Kyoko, you are not mature enough for me. Besides I love Yui I thought that was obvious. You are dense Kyoko, dense."

Kyoko shook the painful memory away. She led Sunako to a stack of Manga and handed her one the title read "Higurashi No Naku Koro ni: Eye opening arc volume 1."  
"This whole series is yours. It's horror so I hope you like it" Kyoko said while giving Sunako the stack.  
"Thank you. I really appreciate it."  
"You're welcome! Here let me set up futons so we can get cozy! Choose any pajamas you like!"

After Kyoko set up the futons she heard the sound of something cooking. She rushed to the kitchen. Did she leave the stove on? When she got into the kitchen Sunako was standing there in a grey sweater and a pair of shorts that looked like a short skirt. She was cooking. A lot. In one pot she was making rice in another miso while frying up vegitables and fried shrimp.  
"Sunako? What are you? Why are you cooking? You're my guest I should be cooking!"  
"I like cooking and I wanted to thank you for the manga."  
That's when Kyoko's shields dropped no matter how you looked at it she was a glutton.  
"Thank you Sunako sama!" she said while bowing.  
" Your welcome."  
Kyoko sat on her futon while Sunako finished.

After Dinner Kyoko changed into her pajamas a green short sleeved shirt with a long black skirt. Sunako came in from cleaning up then she slipped on a futon, Kyoko tried to catch her but ended up going down with her.  
"Ow, ow, ow" Kyoko muttered. Sunako was ontop of her.  
Sunako's face was a deep red and her nose was bleeding.  
"Sunako!" Kyoko screamed. She ran and got a tissue and gave it to Sunako.  
"How about we go to bed now." Sunako inquired.  
"Yes that's a good idea."  
When Kyoko and Sunako got into their futons they started talking about school, friends and manga until Sunako posted a question.  
"Kyoko? Do you love Chinatsu?"  
"What?"  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."  
Kyoko had to think long and hard. She had loved Chinatsu but now, she was happier with Sunako.  
"I did." Kyoko answered, "When I confessed she rejected me for Yui because I am dense and immature."  
"I like that about you." Sunako said.  
"Really? Why?"  
"Well your immaturity and your acceptance of it makes you fun and kind and if you weren't so dense you'd probably never talk to me."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Most of the females in this school hate me because of my dark aura but you never felt it."  
That was true Kyoko was never scared of Sunako while everyone else thought she was creepy.  
"Even if I wasn't so dense you would still be my friend." Kyoko confessed.  
"Thank you for saying that." Sunako said  
"Okay I told you about my love life! You tell me about yours!"  
"Well... There is someone but I don't know if I love them yet. All I know is that around them I feel happy and safe. I also want to punch their last love in the face for being such an ass because I know how being rejected feels."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah two years ago there was this guy I liked but when I confessed to him he said 'listen kid, I hate ugly girls.' and that was when I tried to be pretty. If I was ugly then I'm even uglier now."  
Kyoko got up brushed Sunako's bangs out of her eyes and observed her.  
"You are not ugly. You are very cute." Kyoko said, "So I don't want you to say you are ugly ever again. Tomarrow I will go to your house, see your clothes and buy you new clothes to raise your self confidence."  
"Even if I say no thank you?"  
"Exactly, the only way you can pay me back is never call yourself ugly again."  
"Okay. Good night Kyoko."  
"Good night Sunako."  
That night Kyoko dreamed of Sunako she was smiling and she was wearing all kinds of outfits that made her look adorable.


	5. Chapter 4: The Nakahara Mansion

Kyoko dragged Sunako into her house her parents were on vacation so she was glad that Sunako was willing to stay over.  
"Welcome Sunako chan!" Kyoko shouted with a beaming smile.  
"Thank you."  
When Sunako took her shoes off Kyoko grabbed her hand.  
"Come on Sunako I have something for you." Kyoko announced  
"For me?"  
"Yeah! Come on!"  
Kyoko blushed when she felt Sunako hold back. She was okay with her sexuality but the last thing she wanted was to fall in love with Sunako and have Sunako hurt her.

Kyoko's first love was Chinatsu but Chinatsu was in love with Yui. Kyoko confessed to Chinatsu the night before she transfered schools but Chinatsu said: "Kyoko, you are not mature enough for me. Besides I love Yui I thought that was obvious. You are dense Kyoko, dense."

Kyoko shook the painful memory away. She led Sunako to a stack of Manga and handed her one the title read "Higurashi No Naku Koro ni: Eye opening arc volume 1."  
"This whole series is yours. It's horror so I hope you like it" Kyoko said while giving Sunako the stack.  
"Thank you. I really appreciate it."  
"You're welcome! Here let me set up futons so we can get cozy! Choose any pajamas you like!"

After Kyoko set up the futons she heard the sound of something cooking. She rushed to the kitchen. Did she leave the stove on? When she got into the kitchen Sunako was standing there in a grey sweater and a pair of shorts that looked like a short skirt. She was cooking. A lot. In one pot she was making rice in another miso while frying up vegitables and fried shrimp.  
"Sunako? What are you? Why are you cooking? You're my guest I should be cooking!"  
"I like cooking and I wanted to thank you for the manga."  
That's when Kyoko's shields dropped no matter how you looked at it she was a glutton.  
"Thank you Sunako sama!" she said while bowing.  
" Your welcome."  
Kyoko sat on her futon while Sunako finished.

After Dinner Kyoko changed into her pajamas a green short sleeved shirt with a long black skirt. Sunako came in from cleaning up then she slipped on a futon, Kyoko tried to catch her but ended up going down with her.  
"Ow, ow, ow" Kyoko muttered. Sunako was ontop of her.  
Sunako's face was a deep red and her nose was bleeding.  
"Sunako!" Kyoko screamed. She ran and got a tissue and gave it to Sunako.  
"How about we go to bed now." Sunako inquired.  
"Yes that's a good idea."  
When Kyoko and Sunako got into their futons they started talking about school, friends and manga until Sunako posted a question.  
"Kyoko? Do you love Chinatsu?"  
"What?"  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."  
Kyoko had to think long and hard. She had loved Chinatsu but now, she was happier with Sunako.  
"I did." Kyoko answered, "When I confessed she rejected me for Yui because I am dense and immature."  
"I like that about you." Sunako said.  
"Really? Why?"  
"Well your immaturity and your acceptance of it makes you fun and kind and if you weren't so dense you'd probably never talk to me."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Most of the females in this school hate me because of my dark aura but you never felt it."  
That was true Kyoko was never scared of Sunako while everyone else thought she was creepy.  
"Even if I wasn't so dense you would still be my friend." Kyoko confessed.  
"Thank you for saying that." Sunako said  
"Okay I told you about my love life! You tell me about yours!"  
"Well... There is someone but I don't know if I love them yet. All I know is that around them I feel happy and safe. I also want to punch their last love in the face for being such an ass because I know how being rejected feels."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah two years ago there was this guy I liked but when I confessed to him he said 'listen kid, I hate ugly girls.' and that was when I tried to be pretty. If I was ugly then I'm even uglier now."  
Kyoko got up brushed Sunako's bangs out of her eyes and observed her.  
"You are not ugly. You are very cute." Kyoko said, "So I don't want you to say you are ugly ever again. Tomarrow I will go to your house, see your clothes and buy you new clothes to raise your self confidence."  
"Even if I say no thank you?"  
"Exactly, the only way you can pay me back is never call yourself ugly again."  
"Okay. Good night Kyoko."  
"Good night Sunako."  
That night Kyoko dreamed of Sunako she was smiling and she was wearing all kinds of outfits that made her look adorable.


	6. Chapter 5: Shopping

After Sunako moving to Yui's the rest of the day uneventful and for once Kyoko was glad maybe it was because everything Sunako tried on she looked so cute in. Kyoko finally convinced Sunako to wear one of her new shirts: A green tank top with fake blood that said "Zombi Killer" on were just about to leave the mall when Sunako looked worried and started to go into a Lasenza. Kyoko knew that Sunako would never spend that much money on underwear so she grabbed her arm.  
"Hey Sunako, What's wrong?" Kyoko asked.  
"Hey sorry but I have to hide here." Sunako stammered and then blushed, "Please hide with me."  
"Sunako, what is wrong?"  
Sunako sighed and then muttered "He's here."  
"Who's here Sunako?"  
"Him, the boy who called me ugly when I confessed to him."  
"Which one is he Sunako?"  
Sunako pointed to a boy with shaggy shoulder lengh black hair who was wearing a button down shirt.  
Kyoko hugged Sunako even when she was muttering about melting.  
"Stay here," Kyoko assured, "I deal with him."  
Kyoko marched up to the boy and squared her shoulders.  
"Hey you!" Kyoko shouted.  
The boy turned he just looked like your average I'm cooler than you scumbag. Kyoko hated him with a passion immediately.  
"Yeah! I'm talking to you ass whole!" Kyoko's words shocked her she had never sworn in her life. Then again she was never this pissed off, "If you think you have the right to call a girl ugly think again! Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're lucky that my friend looked at you! She is the cutest girl I have ever met and you look like dog shit!"  
The young man laughed to the point where he was tearing up.  
"Listen," he spat, "Where looks are concerned I am far better than Sunako Nakahara."  
"So you remember her! That figures! She must have been the only girl to confess to you!"  
Then Sunako's first crush got smug.  
"No remember her because she was the only girl who confessed to me that was ugly and I rejected. At that time I was dating half the school. I was even dating girls in other schools and if Sunako was cute at all I would have dated her at the same time."  
Kyoko had enough. These people were the worst type of person. It was only a minuet that she wasn't thinking that she grabbed a potted plant and threw it right at the guy. The pot shattered when it hit him square in the back of his head. He turned towards Kyoko with a dark intention  
"You know?" He purred threateningly, "Normally I don't like rude, obnoxious dense girls like you but you're cute."  
He inched closer to Kyoko as he felt her leg.  
"Stop touching me!" Kyoko screamed as she slapped his hand away.  
"Oh? But you owe me."  
Kyoko's face was disgustingly close to his as he held her arms with one hand and was feeling her breast with another.  
"I owe you nothing you damn pervert!" Kyoko shouted as she kneed him in the crotch. She ran into Lasenza.  
"Sunako!" Kyoko called, "Sunako! Where are you?"  
Kyoko ran through the store calling Sunako's name but she was no where to be found until she hid in a changing stall. By the time she realized that Sunako probably left through another door in the mall Sunako's first crush was outside the door. She could hear him call her until he found her.  
"Now," He cooned, "Where were we?"  
Kyoko tried to fight him but he tied her up with rope he found some where. When he pinned her and started feeling her boobs again Kyoko tried kneeing him but he caught her leg and put it around his hips then without saying anything he put her other leg on the other side of his hips. Kyoko realized what was happening so she started to scream. The scream was cut off by his lips. He kissed her using one hand to rub her crotch and using the other hand to feel inside of her bra. Then out of no where a throwing knife materialized so close to his face that it cut stood up in shock Kyoko tried to stand but she couldn't and Sunako stood in the door way of the stall. As soon as he was off Kyoko Sunako threw him against the mirror and punched him several times.  
"I heard everything you miserable peice of shit!." Sunako hissed.  
She pulled his pants and boxers down and threw three throwing knives. One by each of his balls so close that they he could feel the metal against them and the tird so close to his tip the it kept feeling the sharpness of the knife. Sunako picked Kyoko up.  
"You better pray we never see eachother again because if we do, I won't miss."  
Sunako walked out while carrying Kyoko leaving her first crush pale,trembling and afraid to move.


	7. Chapter 6: A New Home

Sunako and Kyoko walked to Yui's house in silence. Sunako hated herself for what happened, if she had been stronger the incident at the mall could have been avoided, if only. Yui Funami lived in a small apartment. Normally girls going from a mansion to an apartment were disapointed, Sunako couldn't care less. Sure it was good to get away from those dazzling men but she'd rather live with Kyoko. Kyoko was obviously closer to her than Yui was.

As soon as Yui opened the door, Sunako could tell Yui knew something was wrong.  
"What happened?" Yui asked, "Is Kyoko okay?"  
Sunako shook her head while supporting Kyoko.  
"Alright, I'll go get some ice cream. Sunako, take care of Kyoko for me!"  
Yui left and Sunako laid out a futon for Kyoko. As Kyoko laid down Sunako started searching the place for food. She found some tea, some udon noodles, carrots and a serving of beef.  
"Don't move." Sunako ordered, "I'm making you some udon with enough for Yui when she returns."  
Kyoko muttered something which Sunako couldn't hear.  
"What?" Sunako asked  
"I'm sorry." Kyoko apologized.  
Sunako ran out and saw Kyoko cowering in her futon.  
"Why are you sorry?"  
"Because you really liked that boy and he...towards me..."  
Kyoko broke out in sobs and Sunako held her.  
"Hey, it's okay. I mean I hate him now and I want to spill his guts. It's not your fault Kyoko." Sunako conforted  
"You are not ugly."  
Kyoko kept repeating that line and Sunako started to believe her. That boy was ugly so it's no wonder he called her ugly.

Sunako finished the udon and served it to Sunako.  
"You're a great cook!" Kyoko exclaimed after a few bites  
"Thank you." Sunako smiled, she was glad Kyoko could be cheered up after being given food.

"I'm home." Yui exclaimed as she walked in.  
"Help yourself to some beef and carrot Udon." Sunako offered.  
"Thank you."  
Yui sat next to a smiling Kyoko.  
"Do you have stuff to unpack Sunako?" Yui asked.  
"Yeah." Sunako said.  
"You go do that, I'll watch Kyoko."  
"Alright."  
"I use the bedroom so you can use the loft to sleep."  
"Thank you"  
Sunako put her sitcase upstairs and started to unpack starting with Hiroshi, Akira, Josephine, George, her books, her DVD's and her pickled items. She stared down at Yui and Kyoko feeling envious but triumphant. She was envious because she wanted to be the one with Kyoko right now but she felt triumphant because she cheered Kyoko up.

"Kyoko you are staying here!" Yui announced at 8:30.  
Sunako was hoping for that to happen.  
"Alright!" Kyoko exclaimed, "This is going to be fun!"

Yui fell asleep at 10:30 and at 11 Kyoko turned to Sunako.  
"Hey are you going to sleep with Yui?" Kyoko asked.  
"No...I wasn't planning to."  
"In that case can I please share your futon with you?"  
Sunako blushed. Was this really happening?  
"Oh sure! Yeah! of course you can!"  
Kyoko slid into Sunako's futon and held her.  
"I'm sorry if my decorations scare you."  
"They don't, don't worry."  
Sunako fell asleep in Kyoko's arms with her heart rate rising through the roof. She had finally found someone who didn't think she was scary or ugly.


	8. Chapter 7: Christmas

Kyoko dragged Sunako into her house, Christmas decor decorated the house and Christmas music sung through the halls. Yui looked highly amused as Sunako blushed.  
"You know you two would make a good couple." Yui said  
Sunako's blush deepened as she took a swing at Yui which Yui dodged with ease. Kyoko sighed in the short months Sunako and Yui were living together they became quite close. Sure Kyoko was happy that Sunako was happier now but she wished Sunako was that close with her.  
"Welcome ladies!" Kyoko announced, "To my Christmas party!"  
Sunako and Yui politely bowed and walked in. Ayano, Akari, Sakurako, Chinatsu, Himawari, Chitose and Chizeru were in the house after introducing everyone to Sunako, Kyoko announced the secret Santa the only ones who handed in presents were Yui, Sunako and Kyoko who put in two.  
"Who really wants presents?" Kyoko asked. Ayano, Yui and Sunako raised their hands.  
"Who wants me to say one of my presnets is from them?"  
Chitose raised her hand.  
Kyoko threw Chitose's present at Ayano, Took Sunako's present, threw her present at Yui and threw Yui's present at Sunako.

Yui and Ayano were the first to open up their presents. Their presents were condoms. Ayano blushed bright red and dropped hers and Yui angrily threw hers away and advanced menacingly towards Kyoko. Kyoko ran outside and locked the door. Sunako unwrapped her present, it was a plush black and white border collie.

"Yui do you still want to kill Kyoko?" Sunako asked  
"Yeah."  
"What about you Ayano."

Ayano stammered, still blushing then Chitose cut in, handing Ayano her condom  
"Now Ayano chan don't be like that," Chitose cooned, "You can use it with Kyoko san."

Yui glared, Ayano blushed and Sunako backed into the hallway slowly until she bumped into Kyoko.  
"Is it safe?" Kyoko asked.  
"No!" Sunako replied, "One wants to kill you and the best friend of the other one wants you to sleep with her best friend!"  
Kyoko got a look of pure terror and ran into the room with everyone.  
"What are you doing?" Sunako demanded, "You'll die and get raped!"  
Kyoko turned to Sunako with a look of confidence on her face.  
"Sunako, I know you won't let that happen."  
Sunako blushed and Kyoko blushed with her. It was true, Kyoko trusted Sunako to protect her. Sunako was strong, smart and seemed to care about Kyoko. But how much? Love? Friends? Sisters? Kyoko didn't know. What she did know is that everytime she saw Sunako with Yui her heart was in pain.

An hour passed and Yui started pretending to fall asleep and Sunako used her as a chair then Yui pinned Sunako down.  
"Good night." Sunako said and then she relaxed on Yui and closed her eyes. When she got free of Yui Kyoko dragged her to another room. Then Kyoko muttered something.  
"Huh?"  
"How close are you and Yui?"  
Sunako pondered and Kyoko fought back tears.  
"Yui is like my sister. Why?"  
Kyoko brightened up.  
"No reason!"  
Sunako gasped as she looked up, above them was a branch of mistletoe.  
"Oh Sunako!" Kyoko sung, "We are under the Mistletoe so we have to kiss!"  
Sunako blushed and stammered until she felt Kyoko's lips do a quick peck on hers. Blood squirted out of Sunako's nose as Kyoko skipped away.


	9. Chapter 8: Preperations

Months past since that Christmas. Oddly enough without incident. But Sunako never forgot about that kiss. Months past until it was Febuary 13th. Yui and Sunako had just got back from school and sat down to dinner.  
"Is there anyone Kyoko likes?" Sunako asked Yui.  
"Huh?"  
"Is there anyone Kyoko Toshino likes?"  
"She likes You, me, Akari, Chinatsu..."  
"NOT LIKE THAT!"  
Sunako looked down and blushed a deep red.  
"Is there anyone she is in love with?"  
Yui grinned.  
"Why do you want to know Sunako?"  
"N-No reason!"  
"I'm sorry that is classified! Although it could be unclassified if you tell me why you want to know that."  
Sunako blushed and ground her teeth.  
"I want to know because I am in love with Kyoko Toshino."  
Yui fell down laughing.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I actually don't know, I just wanted you to admit it."  
Sunako blushed harder grabbed a pillow and threw it at Yui  
"You jack ass!" Sunako screamed.  
"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Yui asked, "Tomorrow is Valentines day, why don't you confess to her?"  
Sunako thought about it.  
"I am going to confess to her, with chocolate, flowers and a note!"  
Yui nodded.  
"Good luck."  
"Thank you."

Sunako ran into the kitchen and put cooking Run and raisins in her chocolate batter. Rum Raisin was always Kyoko's favorite Icecream so Sunako made her run raisin chocolate. As Sunako was chilling the Chocolate she ran out to the convenience store and bought a rose as red as blood. It would go with Kyoko's hair band. She also got a red heart shaped box with a bow. When Sunako returned to the apartment and put the rose in a cup of water the Chocolate still wasn't done so Sunako wrote her note.  
"Dear Kyoko." It said.  
"When I first met you I admired your bouncy energy but before I knew it that admiration turned into love. Yes, I love you Kyoko Toshino. Not like I love Horror. I have never loved anything like I love you right now. You saw past my creepiness and you are always there for me and you have done everything for me. I love your kindness. I love You Kyoko Toshino and if you feel the same way, please be my girlfriend, love always: Sunako Nakahara."

Sunako read the letter over several times, folded it, put it in The chocolate box and smiled, hoping her confession would go well. Tomorrow she could maybe kiss Kyoko Toshino


	10. Chapter 9: Valentines Day

Sunako woke up bright and early that Valentines day. The sun wasn't even up. She crept around Yui and got ready for school. She counted all her chocolates and made sure her note was attached to the box. Yui woke up right before Sunako left.  
"Where are you going?" Yui asked.  
"School."  
"Why?"  
"I can't confess to Kyoko with others around maybe she'll get there early as well today."  
"She won't, I can guarantee it."  
Sunako left out door and walked to school it was a windy cold day but Sunako felt warm.

When Sunako arrived to school she grabbed her books and put the chocolate in her locker then she sat in her seat. Yui was right, Kyoko arrived late. The Teacher yelled at her.  
Sunako sunk in her seat. She hated to see Kyoko get chewed out. Soon, it was lunch break.  
"So?" Kyoko asked, "Where's my Chocolate?"  
Sunako blushed.  
"Ummm...actually...I...was hoping to give it to you in private...Could you please meet me in this class room at 6:00PM?"  
"Okay! Then I'll give you your chocolate in private as well!"  
Sunako blushed.  
"I-I have Chocolate?"  
"Yeah!"

The end of the day couldn't have come sooner for Sunako. As the bell rung she raced to her locker and replaced the school books with her box of Chocolates. She ran up the stairs opened the class room door but standing next to Kyoko, with the light of the Sunset reflecting off of both Kyoko and the other girl with pink pig tails was Chinatsu.  
"Chinatsu," Kyoko mused "What do you want?"  
Sunako stood by the door staring at Chinatsu's face, red with blush.  
"Kyoko sempai," Chinatsu said, "A while ago you confessed to me and I rejected you. That was the biggest mistake in my life. I have been doing some thinking and I realized I love you Kyoko sempai."  
"Chinatsu-"  
"Is that Chocolate?"  
Sunako then noticed a small chocolate heart on Kyoko's desk.  
"Yeah." Kyoko confirmed.  
"May I please have it?"  
"Sure. Chinatsu, there is something I have to tell you-"  
It was at that moment Sunako dropped her box, The chocolate hearts broke in half and she had ran out of the door, crying.


	11. Chapter 10: Moonlight Love

Kyoko heard the sound of something hitting the floor she turned and saw a red, velvet, heart shaped box of chocolates dropped on the ground. All the chocolate hearts were broken in half. Kyoko was picking the chocolate up when she saw a folded piece of paper. She opened it up and it was a note.  
"Dear Kyoko." The note said.  
"When I first met you I admired your bouncy energy but before I knew it that admiration turned into love. Yes, I love you Kyoko Toshino. Not like I love Horror. I have never loved anything like I love you right now. You saw past my creepiness and you are always there for me and you have done everything for me. I love your kindness. I love You Kyoko Toshino and if you feel the same way, please be my girlfriend, love always: Sunako Nakahara."

Kyoko put the note in the box and turned on Chinatsu.  
"Listen Chinatsu!" Kyoko snapped, "I do not love you anymore! You had your chance and you blew it! I love Sunako Nakahara! Now I am going to find the woman I love who you made cry!"  
Kyoko started to run and then paused at the door.  
"Chinatsu, don't show your face around me again."  
Then she took off

Kyoko looked everywhere for Sunako. She even called Yui.  
"Yui!" Kyoko announced, "Have you seen Sunako? Has she come home?"  
"Sunako's missing?"  
"Yeah."  
"Stay at school I'll help you look!"  
Then Yui hung up.

The stars were out when Kyoko was climbing a staircase and heard crying. She turned and saw Sunako curled up in a ball. She knelt down next to Sunako and held her.  
"It's okay." Kyoko muttered, "It's okay."  
Sunako held kyoko back then Kyoko leaned her face near Sunako's ear.  
"Thank you for the Valentine's chocolate and love letter." Kyoko whispered.  
Sunako pulled away and blushed bright red.  
"You read the love letter? I'm so sorry! I didn't want to come inbetween you and -"  
Sunako was cut off by Kyoko kissing her.  
"I don't love Chinatsu. I love you Sunako."  
Sunako let Kyoko hold her as she trembled and she cried tears of happiness.  
"I love you too Kyoko."

The two held eachother in that stairwell for an hour than they came down holding hands and then they ran into Yui.  
"There you are!" Yui exclaimed, "I've been looking everywhere for you two!"  
"Ah, sorry, sorry." Kyoko appologized. "I found Sunako."  
"Good Lets go home."

Kyoko and Sunako walked behind Yui then Kyoko passed Sunako a bag with acrinalyn in it filled with chocolate and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Happy Valentines Day Sunako." Kyoko said.  
"Happy Valentines Day Kyoko." Sunako replied.

THE END


End file.
